


Star Crossed

by Beautiful_Tyrant77



Series: Battling Fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Tyrant77/pseuds/Beautiful_Tyrant77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were doomed, the only thing they could do was run away, but it won't be easy. They were discovered, and by the two people they least wanted to tell.   One shot. If you only say so This will become longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts and opinion on my story they are greatly valued and I hope you enjoy.

Muffled noises rang through the halls. The two young men curiously followed the sound in attempt to figure out what was making it. They couldn't leave without knowing what was making that sound, after all they were Gryffindors know for being brave, daring, courageous, and chivalrous. They seemed to have forgotten to add nosy to the list, as well as foolish and brash. The boys followed the sound and the closer they got the more clear it became, the sounds were human voices.

 

“Eh lets go mate, it might just be someone snogging, or something,” The red head whispered. He grabbed his companion’s sleeve in attempt to pull him away. The ebony haired male stubbornly shook him off and moved closer to the voices forcing the redhead to follow. “Come on Harry lets go before –.” Ron began to say only to be hushed by Harry.

 

“Listen Ron don't those voices sound familiar?”Harry said, his brain raking his memories in an effort to figure out to whom the voices belonged to. So he continued walking, silently moving his way closer to the familiar voices. “Ron they're arguing, and it... it sounds like Hermione.” Harry legs began to move faster as his speed increased. The stifled voices began to form words and it became more evident that there were two people and one of them was Hermione.

 

“Mate that can't be Hermione,” Ron said , his face full of disbelief. The boy who lived looked questionably at his friend. “That can't be Hermione because she will never be alone in the same room as the ferret willingly.” The ebony haired man stared blankly at his friend, running his hand through his unruly hair before opening his mouth.

 

“No!”a voice exclaimed, though it wasn't Harry's. “No! They wont allow it.” The male voice sounded desperate, bitter, broken. Harry went to move forward, but was stopped when Ron grabbed his arm. “They'll ruin it.” Harry looked at the red head, who was shaking his head. The Boy-Who-Lived looked at the red head in confusion.

 

“Why should we give a bloody damn what they think. They are bitter, hateful they—.”Any thought of interfering flew out of Harry's head the moment he heard those words. They sound as desperate and broken as Malfoy.

 

“They'll ruin it, They'll... They'll dirty our relationship—,” Draco said weakly, only to be cut off by an angry hiss. The sound was uncannily similar to the hiss of an angry cat.

 

“Are you embarrassed of me because—.”

 

“Why in the world would I be embarrassed of you?” The man snapped, his voice had become deep and threatening. “Off you of all people. Your perfect, your fucking perfect Hermione. You easily forgave me, even after everything I did,” a soft sigh was heard, “You loved me even all the hate I gave you,”his voice had become a whisper.

 

“Then... then why! Why do you want to keep us—,” the woman whispered. The man sighed heavily before answering her unfinished question. The softness and raw emotion behind the voice shocking the eavesdropping men.

 

“I keep saying it because... because I cant lose you. You mean the whole world to me. My life is worth nothing without you. I love you so bloody much it hurts to even think to be away from you. I... I,” a pregnant silence surrounded them before heart quenching sobs broke it. “ I know my parents, well at lest I know my father, he will refuse to allow us to be together until his death. He will do anything in his power to keep us separated. Your friends have been through so much because of me, that they will be blinded by this, by the hate. They too will not accept our relationship. All those things will break you. I don’t want you to hate me, I just want you to be happy. I—.” The soft sound of echoing shuffles are heard before silence reins again.

 

“I'm... I'm...I'm so sorry,” soft feminine sobs filter through. “I... I...I didn’t mean to say that. I don’t want you to hurt. I love you so so much it hurt to even think of losing you.” The women answered her voice had become soft, less hurt than before and as she continued her voice lowered. “Draco, I love you so much.” The woman's voice was barely above a whisper and yet they could still head it.

 

“I love you too Hermione. I love you too.” He whispered back before the silence began.

 

The male members of the Golden Trio stood mouth agape unable to comprehend the happenings. They began to move, but they had no control over their bodies. As Draco and Hermione came to view they felt guilt surface destroying any shock they had. They knew Draco was accurate in his assumption. They would have likely forced her to leave him. They would have left her miserable alone and bitter. She would have ended up hating them for not letting her be happy and they knew she was happy. The way they were looking at each other the very moment Harry and Ron gazed upon them proved it all. The kiss only confirmed it. It began slowly but became more desperate, more needy more emotional, they locked themselves in the embrace “Let's run away together, to the muggle world.” Draco had whispered eagerly only slightly separating himself from Hermione to look at her. “We could go to Australia, or maybe the States.”

 

“Yes,” Hermione answered a small sad smile plastered on her face. “I've always wanted to see the capital. I hear it's quite beautiful.” When they looked at the blond man they saw an emotion they had never seen before, excitement. “We have to make sure no one finds us, we can leave right after we finish school, but we have to prepare everything.” Draco smirked, showing the men the only similar thing to the Malfoy they knew as a child. The couple unwrapped themselves from eachother's embrace leaving only their hands linked together. They began to walk away, still speaking about their plans, hoping on the inside that nothing would go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts and opinion on my story they are greatly valued. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
